wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 006
6:37:44 PM Quill: So, we'll fast forward past the rest of the reception. There is wining and dining and dancing. 6:41:05 PM *** Rune enjoys herself (and probably Darro) quite a bit! *** 6:47:20 PM Quill: Yep! It's a lot of fun! 6:48:23 PM *** Rune tries to meet a lot of people! *** 6:48:51 PM Quill: You do! You meet as many other players as you can. Some are friendly, some are not. They run the whole gamut. 6:49:57 PM *** Rune is friendly to everybody! *** 6:59:54 PM Quill: Yep! But a lot of people are bottled up tightly. 7:01:49 PM *** Rune doesn't pester them too much. *** 7:13:13 PM Quill: Yeah, you can tell a lot of them are keeping themselves very reserved as part of their strategy for the tournament. 7:17:22 PM *** Rune lets them be, and has a good time! *** 9:04:22 PM Quill: So there was a reception and some fun, and the next morning brings the start of the Tournament proper. 9:05:36 PM *** Rune is so ready! *** 9:07:44 PM Quill: So you head back to the Casino, parting with Darro who has some business to attend to. The gambling floor the Casino has had all its machines and devices replaced with Sabacc tables, and you're checked in and assigned a number and a table to start at. 9:09:25 PM *** Rune is so excited she may actually burst. *** 9:14:16 PM | Edited 9:17:18 PM Quill: You start a table with three others... a Wookiee lady, a human dude, and a short chandrafan guy. all the dealers are droids. As you're getting settled in, the Hutt running the tournament, Vurno the Benevolent, comes up on a dais overlooking the tournament floor. 9:16:31 PM *** Rune watches him, wriggling happily a little bit. *** 9:19:54 PM Quill: Vurno: Gamblers! Welcome to my Tournament! I know you're all eager to get down to business, so I'll keep this short! 9:20:28 PM Quill: His voice booms through the casino. "I have two rules in this tournament. Don't let me catch you cheating. And enjoy yourselves!" 9:20:41 PM Quill: Vurno: Under pain of death. 9:22:44 PM Rune: ... good thing I have an easy time having a good time! 9:23:06 PM *** Rune wore her normal clothes today--slightly rumpled suit and a blue flower. *** 9:23:38 PM Quill: Vurno laughs. "That is a joke of course! Enjoy yourselves! At your own discretion! The cheating thing is true, though. Don't let me catch you cheating." 9:23:52 PM Quill: Vurno: I'll let you get to business! Tournament, begin! 9:24:33 PM Rune: Never understood what the point of cheating is anyway! It'd spoil the fun. 9:24:48 PM *** Rune beams at her opponents. "I'm Leni, by the way. Nice to meet you!" *** 9:25:56 PM Quill: The wookiee lady growls at you. You're pretty sure it's a friendly greeting. She has tan fur, braided head to toe. 9:26:27 PM Rune: I love your fur, that's so cute! 9:26:51 PM Rune: And yet, fearsome! I like it. 9:27:16 PM Quill: She gives you a friendly growling chuckle. 9:30:32 PM Quill: The human sqeaks nervously. "Can you understand her?" 9:32:04 PM Rune: Unfortunately, no! Just the general tone of voice. 9:35:31 PM Quill: Okay! gimme a roll. 9:36:00 PM Rune: 6! 9:38:45 PM Quill: Okay! you hold out through the first few hands, as do the wookiee and the nervous human fella. The lil Chandra-fan guy has to go, though, so he bids you all the best in his squeaky little voice and takes his leave. A serving droid comes along with some refreshments for you all, on the house. 9:41:05 PM *** Rune takes something light, but alcoholic. TWO livers. *** 9:43:29 PM *** Rune chats with everyone at her table, unless they seem annoyed by it. *** 9:45:27 PM Quill: The wookiee lady seems pretty nice, but there's a language barrier there. Though she does seem to understand you. The human fella is really nervous and it doesn't help that the Wookiee keeps eyeballing him to intentionally make him nervous. 9:46:47 PM *** Rune is just friendly and nice and calm. She likes good emotional resonance! Good vibes. *** 10:02:10 PM Quill: Gimme anotehr roll! 10:03:51 PM Rune: ((5!)) 10:09:57 PM Quill: You struggle toward the end, but you manage to stay in, and surprisngly, the Wookie has a bad hand, but that's enough to put her out! 10:14:16 PM *** Rune is slightly bummed, and bids her goodbye. And wishes for the name of her hairdresser. *** 9:08:28 PM Quill: So you were down to you and the nervous squeaky guy. 9:09:57 PM *** Rune was! *** 9:13:30 PM Quill: He's avoiding looking at you, focusing entirely on the cards in front of him. 9:15:58 PM *** Rune smiles at him encouragingly. *** 9:16:54 PM Quill: He's not looking! Just sweating profusely. 9:18:59 PM Rune: Hey, you all right? 9:19:29 PM Quill: Guy: What? YES. I'm concentrating! Hard. 9:21:56 PM Rune: Fair enough! You just seem nervous, that's all. 9:24:27 PM Quill: Guy: I'm not nervous at all! 9:24:42 PM Quill: He sweats, and his squeaky voice has a distinctly Coruscanti accent. 9:24:54 PM Rune: So, are you from Coruscant? 9:28:09 PM Quill: Guy: Whut? Yeah! Why do you ask? We've never met. 9:28:38 PM Rune: ... are you sure? 9:29:05 PM Quill: Guy: Yes! Positive. 9:29:41 PM Rune: Are you sure you're not nervous? 9:30:17 PM Quill: Guy I'm sure. Positive. Totally. Can we just play, please? 9:31:23 PM Rune: Ooh, no chitchat? All right, I can try not to chitchat. ... I'm not very good at it, though. 9:37:29 PM Quill: The guy sweats even more. This is not a guy who's good under pressure, you think. 9:42:12 PM Rune: You know, some people, chitchat makes 'em feel better. You try it ever? 9:43:10 PM Quill: Guy: I dunno, what would we talk about? 9:44:41 PM | Edited 9:44:59 PM Rune: Hobbies, interests, beaus. 9:46:46 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 9:47:18 PM Rune: ((Urgh. 1.)) 9:48:57 PM Quill: ((Sokay, it wasn't an important roll.)) Guy: No thanks, I'm good. Let's j-just play! I won't let you distract me with your wiles. 9:55:08 PM Rune: ... I don't think I have been, have I? 9:55:58 PM Quill: He concentrates on his cards, drawing a new one and visibly blanching at the result. 9:58:50 PM Rune: ... oh come on, I'm not even trying to be seductive! 9:59:20 PM Quill: Guy: Keep your alien wiles to yourself! 10:00:22 PM Rune: ... but I am. 10:11:38 PM Quill: Guy: I know, I'm sorry, that was rude, but I'm very nervous, and my cards are so bad. SO bad. 10:12:50 PM Rune: Oh, I see. Well, you know, even if we lose right now, there's sure to be runoff tournaments and casual playing the whole rest of the time. 10:17:58 PM Quill: Guy: What am I even doing here? I'm a logistics officer from Coruscant! Why did I come all the way out here? Why did I let my friends talk me into all this? 10:18:22 PM | Edited 10:18:24 PM Quill: He looks at the droid. "I fold! She wins. Can I go?" 10:18:46 PM Rune: Oh, come on, don't just fold on me! 10:21:18 PM Quill: Guy whispers loudly. "My cards are so baaaaad." 10:21:25 PM Quill: He puts his forehead on the table. 10:22:28 PM Rune: Well, okay, fold, then. But promise me you'll try to have some fun for the rest of the tournament. 10:22:45 PM Rune: Have some drinks, talk to interesting people. 10:23:38 PM Quill: He seems to be asleep. 10:25:59 PM *** Rune looks at the droid and shrugs. *** 10:27:50 PM Quill: Droid: Congratulations. Your wins have been logged. Please feel free to enjoy some food and refreshments, curtesy of the most glorious Vurno the Benevolent. You will be summoned when your next games are due to start 10:28:14 PM *** Rune pats the guy on the back. *** 10:28:25 PM Rune: Come on, let's go have a couple drinks. 10:28:57 PM Quill: The guy sputters and continues snoring. 10:29:11 PM Quill: You get the feeling that maybe he has already had too many drinks. 10:29:19 PM Rune: .... or not. Poor guy. 10:29:25 PM *** Rune tips the dealer and heads to the bar. *** 8:30:07 PM Quill: so, you had beaten everyone at your table, and made your way to the bar to wait for the next round. 8:30:38 PM *** Rune had! *** 8:41:07 PM *** Leni orders a drink! *** 8:45:38 PM Quill: You order one without issues! The tournament is pretty quiet, right now, just some muted voices here and there Things are still pretty tense, not a lot of conversation. There's a small band playing quietly set off to the side. 8:50:21 PM *** Leni enjoys the band a bit and looks for someone to chat with. *** 8:53:29 PM Quill: There are a few pople here, nursing drinks. Probably people who have been played out. 8:53:54 PM *** Leni checks for anyone she knows! *** 8:59:14 PM Quill: Let's see.... Hmm, most of the folks you've met are still playing. You do find Kerrin, Talin's sister, hanging out, though. 8:59:50 PM Leni: Heya Kerrin! Staying for the whole thing? 9:03:30 PM Quill: Kerrin grins "Yeah. Well, I went half on the entry free with my brother, gotta protect my investment. 9:05:27 PM Leni: Ohh, I see! How's he doing? 9:06:07 PM Quill: Kerrin: Well, he's not out yet, apparently. He knows I'll kill him if he doesn't at least take second or third so he can pay me back. 9:08:49 PM Leni: Hopefully not literally! You never know these days. I was talking to a Hutt the other day and somebody murdered him right there. It was not good. 9:16:16 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, I heard about that. Are you all right? 9:20:24 PM Leni: Sure! Nobody was aiming at me, or I'd've been dead too, I'm sure. 9:24:11 PM Quill: Kerrin: I meant, like, psychologically. 9:25:41 PM Leni: ... I don't know, really. 9:25:53 PM Quill: Kerrin: No? 9:27:37 PM Leni: I feel all right, but I might just be in shock or something. It took a while for the surprise to wear off. 9:28:22 PM Quill: She gives you a hug! 9:30:40 PM *** Leni pats her on the back, hoping she's not getting her pocket picked. *** 9:31:57 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 9:32:29 PM Leni: ((8!)) 9:32:38 PM Quill: You are pretty sure she's not! 9:35:30 PM *** Leni is grateful, then! *** 9:35:42 PM Leni: Thanks! I think it probably should bother me more than it does. 9:42:13 PM Quill: Kerrin: I dunno, most people deal with that stuff differently. 9:46:28 PM Leni: That's true. 9:46:40 PM Leni: So you staked your brother, huh? I wish my siblings were that nice. 9:49:41 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, you have siblings? How many? 9:51:47 PM Quill: Kerrin: Are they pretty too? 9:51:57 PM Leni: Si... seven? Seven. Plus ... nine? Ten? half-siblings. 9:52:06 PM Leni: Oh yeah, most of 'em are prettier than me by a long shot. 9:52:40 PM Quill: Kerrin giggles. "I don't see how that's possible. So how do you think you'll do in the tournament?" 9:53:17 PM Leni: Oh, I'm sure I'll get beaten pretty handily, but that's not the point. 9:54:53 PM Quill: Kerrin: Well, you won your first round. 9:55:17 PM Leni: One of the people at my table kind of gave up and went to sleep. 9:55:39 PM Leni: Those Imperials can be high-strung, you know? 9:56:03 PM Quill: Kerrin: So? Just means you can handle the pressure better. You still beat him, even if it wasn't necessarily because of the cards. 9:59:05 PM Leni: I suppose that's one way of thinking of it. 9:59:18 PM Leni: Didn't really feel sporting, though. 10:00:58 PM Quill: Kerrin: Well, this is Nal Hutta. 10:02:26 PM Leni: Yes, but I'm here to play a good game, not to cheat, or even win! 10:04:19 PM Quill: Kerrin: I'm sure you'll find some way to have fun yet. 10:04:54 PM Leni: Oh, I am. 10:09:17 PM Leni: I'm talking to you, aren't I? 10:09:32 PM Quill: Kerrin grins. "So you are. What are you drinking?" 10:12:24 PM Leni: Alderaanian Sunset. 10:14:11 PM Quill: Kerrin goes over and orders two. 10:15:26 PM Leni: Thanks! 10:17:27 PM Quill: Kerrin: No worries. I was worried I'd be bored! 10:18:31 PM Leni: Barely possible at these things, trust me! 10:21:12 PM Quill: Kerrin: I don't know, I was pretty bored before you showed up. 10:24:38 PM Leni: I suppose most of the folks who lost are pretty glum right now. Maybe we could cheer some of 'em up. 10:26:13 PM Quill: Kerrin: How so? 10:29:12 PM Leni: Oh, you know. Get 'em to feel better. 10:31:40 PM Quill: Kerrin: What did you have in mind? 10:32:09 PM Leni: Talking, buying 'em drinks, maybe flirting or sex if they seem interested. I mean, if there's time. 10:36:40 PM Quill: Kerrin: So, just general carousing? It would drive my brother nuts. Let's do it. 10:38:24 PM Leni: Sure! Why would it drive him nuts, though? 10:39:00 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, you know, 'fraternizing with the enemy', even if they're out of the running. 10:41:14 PM Leni: The enemy is pretty strong words! Do I count as an enemy, then? 10:45:32 PM Quill: Kerrin: Well, he's very dramatic. He wears a cape. And almost certainly, you are the enemy. 10:46:51 PM | Edited 10:46:54 PM Leni: Aww, that's too bad. What is with the cape, seriously? Is it ballistic fiberweave? 10:54:24 PM Quill: Kerrin: No, he just lkes standing out, I think. 10:56:52 PM Leni: Fair enough! 10:59:31 PM Leni: Well come on, we're on a mission of mercy. 10:59:36 PM *** Leni looks for someone who looks sad. *** 11:00:05 PM Quill: There's a few! 11:00:24 PM Quill: They are not hard to find here. 11:01:50 PM *** Leni sidles up to one. "Heya." *** 11:05:59 PM Quill: There's a dark-skinned human female looking into her drink. "Oh, hi." 11:06:58 PM Leni: Get knocked out already? 11:14:35 PM Quill: Woman: Hmph, yeah. You too? 11:16:10 PM Leni: No, we just had an abnormally quick game. I'm Leni, this is Kerrin. 11:19:37 PM Quill: Kerrin waves. "I'm Salda. So you made it to the next round?" 11:19:52 PM Leni: Yeah, this time I did. It's as much luck as anything. 11:26:06 PM Quill: Salda: Well, beat that Twi'lek guy for me, would you? 11:26:56 PM Leni: I can try! What was your objective in coming here, mind if I ask? 11:35:35 PM Quill: Salda: To get as far as I could and win, of course. What was yours? 11:35:55 PM Leni: Havin' fun. 11:37:40 PM *** Leni checks to see how many people who lost are around. *** 11:43:30 PM Quill: There are four others at the bar here. You suspect that other losers might have left. 11:44:04 PM *** Leni tries to get some of them together for a game, because why not! She's mindful of the time for herself, though, since she needs to go on. *** 11:47:21 PM Quill: You have the time. But gimme a roll! 11:52:33 PM Leni: ((8!)) 12:01:26 AM Quill: Nice! You manage to convince people, even those who don't like playing, to play! 9:01:16 PM Rook: So, Leni had thrown together a hasty pick-up game among the gamblers that had been played out of the tournament! 9:02:54 PM *** Leni had, just to be nice! She's mostly waiting for her own next round, though. *** 9:09:49 PM Rook: Well, you got it going, and then you're called away to your next table. 9:17:22 PM Rook: You get a promise from Kerrin that she'll keep it going. She seems to like playing too. 9:27:20 PM *** Leni is terribly happy about this and heads to her next game with a song in her heart. Kinda. *** 9:28:42 PM Rook: She gives you a wink! 9:30:45 PM Rook: So you head to the next game. There are five others at this table, one of whom is the surly Twi'lek Bounty Hunter Aluska. There are two humans, both ladies, a rather smiley duros, and a Wroonian fella. Wroonians are blue-skinned near humans. 9:31:35 PM Leni: Hello! I'm Leni. 9:34:20 PM Rook: Aluska gives a grunt. The wroonian finishes his drink and flags down a waiter droid for another. "I'm Darl." 9:35:04 PM Rook: The blonde human woman smiles at you. "I'm Fara." The darkskinned human woman with a shaved head nods at you. "Parn." 9:39:51 PM Leni: Nice to meet you! How long have you all been playing? 9:45:38 PM Rook: Aluska eyes you. 9:45:52 PM Rook: Fara: Oh, since I was a little girl! My momma taught me. 9:46:03 PM Rook: Parn: Same here, but it was my dad. 9:46:18 PM Rook: Darl: I dunno. Two months? 9:47:19 PM Leni: Fun! 9:47:44 PM Leni: I learned from a boyfriend. I've only been playing for a couple of years. 9:53:31 PM Rook: Darl: Are you good, or lucky? 9:54:05 PM Leni: Oh, mostly just lucky! Sometimes I can be good. I don't think today is one of those times, but you never know, things could get better. 10:06:58 PM Rook: Darl: You seem to be doing okay so far, you made it past your first table, right? 10:09:16 PM Leni: Sure! One of my opponents kinda quit, though. I felt bad for him. 10:20:53 PM Rook: Darl: Well, that's hardly your fault. And I"d say that's definitely luck working to your advantage. 10:22:05 PM *** Leni smiles. *** 10:22:24 PM Leni: Yeah. I don't know, I'm just here to have fun, really. 10:22:28 PM Rook: Darl: Wouldn't you? 10:22:37 PM Leni: Sure! 10:29:15 PM Rook: Fara: Well, you're definitely not doing bad for someone just trying to have fun. 10:29:57 PM *** Leni grins. *** 10:30:06 PM Leni: I'm having fun, and that's the important part, anyway. 10:44:00 PM Rook: The droid deals out cards to all the players at the table, and the game begins! 10:44:03 PM Rook: Gimme a roll. 10:44:47 PM Leni: ((5!)) 10:45:18 PM Rook: Okay, you don't do so well in your first hand, and have to fold out early, just a bad draw. 10:50:53 PM *** Leni is unfazed! *** 10:51:35 PM Rook: Aluska takes that round. He's got a sabacc face chiseled in stone, and in fact the only ability he apparently has to emote is to sneer. 10:55:04 PM *** Leni isn't sure what to make of that guy. *** 10:55:37 PM Rook: Hmmm, gimme a roll as you try and get a feel for him. 10:56:57 PM Leni: ((4, bah.)) 10:57:47 PM Rook: Yeah, he's tough to read. You know it's intentional, and you get a sense that he's putting on a bit of a show, but you can't really see through that at the moment. 11:08:57 PM *** Leni doesn't worry about it for the moment, and keeps playin'! And is friendly to the others. *** 11:15:52 PM Rook: The others are variously reciprocal, although no one but Aluska is standoffish. Fara seems the nicest. Darl seems to be mostly focused on the game, but polite, and Parn seems rather reserved. 11:18:26 PM *** Leni doesn't prod Parn too much but stays friendly to him, and chats to Fara a bit as they play! *** 11:20:02 PM Rook: Gimme another roll for the next round! 11:22:37 PM Leni: ((2, oh my god, seriously. >.< I get the worst rolls with Leni.)) 11:23:34 PM Rook: Yeah, you're not doing super good this table. You have to step out early again; you're just not getting the cards you need. 11:26:17 PM *** Leni perseveres! *** 11:33:50 PM Rook: Fara isn't doing great either, but she remains pretty cheerful. Gimme another roll! 11:36:10 PM Leni: ((... I'm just gonna switch dice rollers.)) 11:36:35 PM Leni: ((8!)) 11:37:22 PM Rook: Finally, you get a good run, and it comes down to you and Aluska. He stares you down, and you can feel him trying to get a read on you. 11:38:14 PM *** Leni is unfailingly cheerful. *** 11:38:51 PM Rook: Which works to your favor! He becomes convinced you're bluffing when you're not, and he loses the hand to you, badly! 11:41:38 PM Leni: Oh well, maybe next hand. 11:42:13 PM Rook: He glooooooooooooooowers. Unfortunately, Parn runs out of credits and has to leave the table. 11:42:56 PM Leni: Tough break, man. Don't be a stranger, though! 11:51:56 PM Rook: She waves, and heads off toward the pickup game that Kerrin is keeping going! 11:55:14 PM *** Leni beams. *** 11:57:53 PM Rook: So, roll again! 12:00:18 AM Leni: ((4. Because of course.)) 12:03:18 AM Rook: Well, luckily, I rolled crappy for everyone! So you hang in there, you're smart enough to fold out early before you lose too much. Darl comes ahead, all of a sudden, though, with a really good play and hand, edging out Aluska! 12:06:06 AM *** Leni is slightly glad about this, but tries not to be. *** 12:11:47 AM Rook: You're hanging in there. Fara is sadly the closest to being out. 12:11:55 AM Rook: Gimme a roll! 6:44:26 PM Rook: So! When last we left, Leni was in the middle of a game! 6:46:19 PM Rune: ((9!)) 6:49:53 PM Rook: Much better! You pull ahead, and Fara is sadly out at this point, leaving you, Aluska, and Darl. 6:50:37 PM Rune: Bye!! 6:50:41 PM *** Rune waves at her. *** 6:58:49 PM Rook: She leaves, leaving you with the two gents! Friendly but focused Darl and standoffish Aluska. 7:00:51 PM Leni: So what kind of work do you guys do, if any? 7:03:09 PM Rook: Darl: Hmm? I'm just a courier. 7:03:27 PM Rook: Darl: How bout you? 7:04:19 PM Leni: Dilettante, really, but sometimes I make some money off gambling. Just enough to keep the ship goin'. 7:05:47 PM Rook: Darl: you have a ship? Nice. I'd love to get one. Get off Nar Shaddaa. 7:06:21 PM Leni: I don't know, I like it here. 7:08:57 PM Leni: There's always lots to see and do. 7:09:00 PM Leni: What about you, Aluska? 7:15:04 PM Rook: Aluska gives her a withering glare. "You know what I do." 7:15:40 PM | Edited 7:15:39 PM Leni: Sure, but I don't know what being a bounty hunter is like. I mean, I've never done it. Is it fun? Lucrative? Does it give you a lot of time for tournaments like this? 7:23:30 PM Rook: Aluska: Why do you care? 7:24:15 PM Leni: It's interesting! And of course it'd give me some insight into Darro, maybe. 7:25:31 PM Rook: He snorts. "Look, either you are just trying to talk to me to get a read on me for the tournament, or you're just being annoying to be annoying. Why don't you just ask Darrow if you're so curious?" 7:26:13 PM Leni: ... actually, I like people. Half the point of these things is getting to meet new people. 7:29:13 PM Rook: Aluska: No, 100% of the point of these things is winning. This a tournament, not a pickup game. This isn't social, this is a real tournament with a real buy-in. There's plenty of casual 'social' games out there on this moon, why don't you just go to one of those? 7:29:23 PM Rook: Darl: .... you're an asshole, has anyone ever told you that? 7:30:21 PM Leni: Higher stakes are more exciting! And winning is nice, it's just not all there is. I don't know, I guess I like the charged-up atmosphere almost as much. 7:31:37 PM Rook: Aluska: Has it occurred to you that most of these people you're chattering at aren't interested in 'talking' or 'socializing'? I was half convinced that your chatter was just a tactic for getting an upper hand by being annoying and throwing people off their game. 7:31:55 PM Rook: Gimme a roll! 7:33:40 PM Leni: ((9 again!)) 7:34:30 PM Leni: Nope, this is what I'm actually like. And some people are interested, by the way--though it's fine that you're not. 7:38:22 PM Rook: You are almost entirely convinced that this is him trying to rattle you to undermine your performance in the tournament. LIke, you get the impression that he's kind of an asshole, but he's definitely turning it up and directing it against you on purpose. 7:39:55 PM Leni: Besides, I don't even know if you are here to win. I hope you're here for a job, because you don't seem like you're having much fun. 7:41:41 PM Rook: Aluska: The vast majority of people here aren't here for fun. They're here to win, they want the prize. If you just want FUN, you should not be here. 7:42:00 PM Leni: If you just want to get paid you shouldn't be either. 7:43:13 PM Leni: Now, I wonder who it is he's after. Somebody really good, and not someone in our little group here... 7:44:05 PM Rook: Aluska: Hmph. I should tell everyone here that is after the money that you don't think they should be here, then. 7:45:15 PM Rook: He looks at Darl. "Like you, human. You're a courier. For the Hutts, no doubt. Your name is Darl Foren. Did you know there is a bounty out for you? Too low for me, mind you." 7:45:18 PM Rook: Darl blanches. 7:45:36 PM Rook: Darl: F-for what? 7:46:06 PM Leni: Now who's trying to rattle whom? 7:46:09 PM Rook: Aluska shrugs. "Who knows? Lots of people do blame the messenger, you know." 7:47:11 PM *** Leni tries to think if Aluska has been avoiding looking in any particular direction, but doesn't really remember, probably, having only rolled a 5. *** 7:47:37 PM Rook: You would say that he has been equally standoffish with everyone. 7:48:22 PM Leni: ((I was more trying to figure out who he's been studiously avoiding looking at, if anyone.)) 7:48:42 PM Rook: ((No, no one you can tell.)) 7:49:38 PM Rook: Aluska: I mean, it's probably not you they're after, they just want information. That's the only reason to go after an independent courier. 7:51:47 PM Leni: Sounds like you should leave the planet, Darl. 7:52:30 PM Rook: He goes even more pale as the next hand is dealt out. 7:52:36 PM Rook: Gimme a roll! 7:53:06 PM Leni: ((5 again.)) 7:53:24 PM *** Leni eyes Aluska. "That doesn't change that you're being very nasty right now. Why don't you tell me about my bounty?" *** 7:58:36 PM Rook: Aluska: No bounty on you, I checked. 7:58:58 PM Rook: Aluska comes out ahead that hand, and Darl gets played out. 8:00:23 PM Leni: Sorry, Darl. Stick around, we can talk ships. 8:00:47 PM Leni: And are you sure about that, Aluska? Then who are you here for? 8:01:19 PM Rook: Aluska: I'm here to play, and win. Not chitchat. 8:01:26 PM Rook: Darl nods, and heads off toward the bar. 8:03:57 PM Leni: Well I think we both know that's not true. 8:05:18 PM Leni: It can't be someone who's gotten out so far, so it's either someone still at the table this round or someone who won their round. 8:05:22 PM *** Leni looks for the caped guy. *** 8:08:29 PM Rook: Gimme another roll! 8:10:00 PM Leni: ((5... again...)) 8:11:10 PM Rook: You spot Talin pretty easily, but more than that, you're pretty sure Aluska is telling the truth -- he's just trying to win the tournament. 8:13:52 PM Leni: ... man, I just didn't want it to be true. 8:14:03 PM Leni: You don't like to think of jerks in your favorite hobby, you know? 8:16:43 PM Leni: Oh well, I'll just have to live with it and be glad that at least Darro is much much better at bounty hunting than you. 8:17:44 PM Rook: Aluska snorts. "If you think I'm a jerk, you haven't been in this hobby long." 8:19:17 PM Leni: Doesn't really matter, does it? 8:22:51 PM Rook: Aluska: I just mean, I haven't talked needled you about your past at all, have I? BEcause I'm much nicer than those more.... serious gamblers. 8:25:21 PM Leni: My past is common knowledge. It's been in all the magazines and everything. 8:26:46 PM Rook: Aluska: So you're not sensitive about it at all? That's good. 8:27:24 PM Leni: I wouldn't say I'm not sensitive at all, but it's not exactly secret. 8:29:22 PM Leni: A lot of it is public record, after all. 8:48:18 PM Rook: Aluska: True, but most people wouldn't know it. 8:49:00 PM Leni: A lot of people do, you'd be surprised. 8:51:41 PM Rook: gimme a roll as the droid deals out another hand. 8:52:11 PM Leni: ((4. dangit.)) 9:23:06 PM Leni: ((er, 5.)) 9:24:05 PM Rook: Okay, you just barely hold on through that hand by folding early, but you're definitely on tilt -- Aluska has more credits than you do at this point. 9:26:22 PM Leni: You did, so I'm sure it's common knowledge. 9:26:55 PM Rook: Aluska: Not everyone has my resources. 9:27:12 PM Leni: What, thumbs? 9:28:30 PM Rook: Aluska: Sources. 9:28:48 PM Leni: It was on newscasts. 9:29:50 PM Rook: Aluska: It's a big galaxy. 9:30:02 PM Leni: Thumbs. Or tentacles, that would work too. 9:40:25 PM Rook: Aluska hmphs, and goes quiet as the droid deals out another hand. 9:45:03 PM *** Leni does too! *** 9:47:14 PM Rook: He does seems to get a bit huffy when his skills are called into question. 9:47:45 PM Rook: Which is pretty typical Bounty Hunterish. 9:47:47 PM Leni: I bet I could take you in a knife fight. 9:50:08 PM Rook: Aluska eyes you. "You're Darrow's girlfriend?" 9:51:01 PM Leni: Just friends. Why? I learned as a kid, like everybody. 9:51:32 PM | Edited 9:51:47 PM Rook: Aluska: Darrow's big on knives. 9:52:04 PM Leni: You're more of a gun person? Figures. No finesse. 9:52:23 PM Rook: Aluska: And also incredibly effective. 9:52:50 PM Leni: If all you've got is wobbly little noodle arms, I don't see why you would want to use guns. 9:53:48 PM Rook: Aluska: Are you saying my arms are noodly? 9:55:06 PM *** Leni eyes his arms. Are they? *** 10:02:30 PM Rook: Nope! He's pretty muscley, actually. 10:03:11 PM Leni: Well I'd hate to make you feel bad. Let's just say they don't compare well with Darro's--when he holds you down, you stay held. 10:03:43 PM Rook: He blinks at that. You can tell you got him there, he doesn't have a ready response to that. 10:07:02 PM Leni: And that probably goes for the people he catches, too. 10:12:50 PM Rook: He goes quiet again! You've hit a nerve. Gimme a roll! 10:13:05 PM Leni: ((9!!)) 10:16:09 PM Rook: Yep, you basically put him down and out. 10:17:40 PM Leni: It's okay, maybe you could start working out. 10:18:27 PM Rook: Aluska: Hmph. Well played. 10:18:32 PM Rook: He leaves! 10:21:03 PM *** Leni makes a face at him, and goes to see if Darro is still around. *** 10:21:28 PM Rook: He is indeed!